


The Name Game

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fighting, Gabe is a dick, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight dubcon for a sec, Smut, cunninglingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Gabriel gets on your nerves, so you decide to turn the tables. He doesn’t take it well.





	The Name Game

It was week three of Gabriel living in the bunker and you felt like you were losing your mind. Pranks were to be expected, he was the ‘trickster’ after all, but you were somehow thinking he’d find it in his heart to go easy on you. Nope.  
The first day you walked into the bathroom to find all your makeup destroyed on the floor. Your jaw had dropped, turning around ready to raise hell only to find Gabriel grinning at you.  
“Gabriel-“ You growled, and he raised his hands.  
“Okay. That was stupid. My bad.”  
He snapped his fingers and you sighed in relief, seeing that your makeup was returned to it’s original state. However, you were less than impressed to see a huge smiley face drawn on the mirror with your favorite lipstick. When you spun to yell at him, he was already gone.

Things just escalated from there. Clothes going missing, swapping your drinks with Dean or Sam’s, hiding your belongings, throwing the entire contents of your underwear drawer across your room. You were more than a little frustrated.

So when he moved to high five you out of nowhere in the library, you quickly spotted the buzzer on his hand and scoffed at him.  
“As if I’d trust you, Gadreel! Seriously, I’m sick of this!” You huffed.  
His quirked a brow.  
“Uh, who?”  
You growled and shoved past him. Your frustration had a habit of manifesting in the form of tripping over your words.

A few days (and pranks) later, he brushed past you and stuck out a hand, pushing all the books you had open to the floor of the library.  
“Ugh! Gadreel!” You huffed, standing up and knocking your chair over in the process.  
He frowned, crossing his arms.  
“Wrong angel again, buddy.”  
You let out a noise of outrage and turned on your heel, stomping out of the library. 

Another week passed, and you were in the war room, paging through a book, trying to ignore Gabriel, who was switching between spinning around on a rolling chair and drumming on the table with his fists.  
“Hey, (Y/N)?” A voice called from the doorway. Sammy. You smiled gently, looking up at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“I was just wondering if you found that book I was looking for earlier.”  
Your conversation was interrupted by Gabriel, who began pounding on the world map again. Sam sent a strange look his way as you pinched the bridge of your nose.  
“Gadreel, I thought I told you to go find that book for Sam.” You said slowly. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at you.  
“You /know/ that isn’t my name.” He muttered. Throwing your hands in the air, you stood up, walking over to Sam.  
“Forget it! I’ll find it myself. Let’s go, Sammy.”  
Sam stayed frozen in place, watching Gabriel fume until you grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

“Wow. You and Gabriel /really/ aren’t getting along.” He said as you led the way to the library. You scoffed.  
“You’re tellin’ me.”  
“Why don’t you like him?”  
The question made you freeze in your tracks. Spinning around, you gave Sam a death glare.  
“Why don’t I like him? Are you kidding me? He’s been pulling all kinds of shit just to drive me insane! Most of the shit he does is just downright mean, it isn’t even funny! I’m sick of it!”  
Sam held up his hands.  
“Geez...I’m sorry, (Y/N)...I didn’t know.”  
You sighed and kept walking, slowing down to walk alongside him.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I didn’t mean to flip out. The dude is just driving me crazy.”  
“Hey, no worries. I’ll get Cas to talk to him, okay?”  
You stopped again, grabbing his arm.  
“For real?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”  
Beaming up at him, you stood on your tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He blushed deeply, looking down at his boots.  
“Thanks, Sammy. Let’s go get you that book.”  
-  
Finally, you were alone in your room. This past month or so had been such a rollercoaster that when the boys told you that they wanted you to stay behind while they went out on a hunt you almost jumped for joy. You weren’t thrilled to be alone in the bunker with Gabriel, but it didn’t matter much to you. You were planning on staying in your room nearly the entire time. You kicked off your pants and panties, threw off your shirt, and unclasped your bra, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Raising your arms over your head, you whined a little as you stretched, then slipped your silky (Y/F/C) robe on. It ended at just above mid thigh and always seemed to make you feel relaxed. You threw your robe over your Sitting on the edge of your bed, you were about to click off your lamp when you heard a flutter of wings. Gabriel.

Sure enough, you turned your head and found him at the foot of your bed, arms crossed. You sighed and reached up, undoing your bun and shaking your hair down.  
“May I help you?” You murmured, combing through your hair with your fingers until you were satisfied.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Oh, do we really?” You chuckled.  
“Yes, we do.” He spat, snapping his fingers and appearing right in front of you. His eyes grazed over your frame. You felt exposed, vulnerable.  
Mindlessly, you tugged the sash of your robe tighter, staying silent.

“Why do you keep calling me Gadreel?” He asked, his tone laced with accusatory venom.  
“Do I really? I hadn’t even noticed.” You said passively, checking your fingernails in an effort to avoid eye contact.  
“Bull shit,” He scoffed, “you’re doing it on purpose.”  
Shrugging, you finally looked up at him.  
“Guess you just don’t make a lasting impression.” 

Within milliseconds of those words falling from your lips, he had you pushed back against the mattress, pinning your wrists with his hands. You fought back against him, which was, of course, pointless. Gabriel was an archangel. When it came to hand to hand combat, you would never stand a chance against him.  
“Get off me!” You hissed.  
“Not until you admit it,” The angel snarled, “admit that you’ve been calling me the wrong name on purpose.”  
“Let go!” Arms attempting to flail, you shook your head back and force, your chest heaving, trying anything you could to get him off of you.  
“/Not until you admit it/.” He shot back.  
“Fine!” You screamed, ceasing your assault and staring at him with fire in your eyes.

“Fine, Gabriel. Yes, I have been calling you the wrong name on purpose. Are you happy now?”  
Silence fell between you, leaving only the sound of your erratic breathing as you glared up at him. His face seemed to fall a little, appearing less angry and more upset.  
“/Why/?” He asked softly.  
“Why? Are you kidding me?” You began to push against the hold he had on your wrists again, kicking your legs angrily.  
“Because you hate me, Gabriel! You treat me horribly. You go out of your way to make my day horrible! If calling you the wrong name made you feel even just a tiny bit how you made me feel then god damn it, I was going to fucking do it!”

By the end of your exclamation, tears were rolling down your flushed cheeks. Turning your head away you closed your eyes, trying to stop your tears.  
“Please let me go.” Was all you could force yourself to say. His grip loosened but he didn’t move. Instead, you felt a kiss placed on your cheek. Then another one, and another. You furrowed your brows, turning to look up at him.  
“Gabriel?” You asked confusedly.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was upsetting you that much,” He sighed, shaking his head, “I just wanted you to pay attention to me.” 

“Why would you be mean to me then? Why can’t you just hit on me like a normal person?” You asked. He had let go of your wrists and you pulled yourself out from under him, sitting on the bed. He was kneeling in front of you, looking at the ceiling and shrugging with a wry smile.  
“That was too easy, I guess. I’ve seen hot people before, but not hot people that I had feelings for, you know? I saw you and my heart just...stopped. It still does. I see you and I want to hug you and kiss you and take care of you and...and I fucking hate it. I hate feeling this way.”  
He dropped his head and rubbed his face with his hands.  
“You don’t know how it feels, (Y/N). It hurts so bad, having someone you love right there and not being able to have them.”

Your jaw dropped.  
“You love me?”  
He looked up, quirking a brow but remaining otherwise stone faced.  
“No, I love that big ape you kissed in the hallway. Yes, I love you, dummy.” He huffed, sighing in frustration before hiding behind his hands again.

Everything was processing, processing, processing, until it all clicked. Gabriel loved you. He had been doing this all as some immature way of getting your attention because he loved you. Slowly, you crept closer to him, kneeling in front of him.  
“Hey.” You said softly. He slowly raised his head to look at you. Slowly, leaving him time to pull away, you leaned in. He closed the gap between the both of you, touching his lips to yours. 

You kissed him back, slowly at first, but he quickly moved to deepen the kiss. You let him, allowing him to explore your mouth at his leisure. Humming happily, you let him push you back against the bed again, gently this time.  
“I’m sorry, (Y/N), I’m so sorry.” He murmured against your lips.  
“Hey,” you brought your hand up to his cheek and he automatically nuzzled into it, seeking more affection, “it’s okay. I wish you had told me sooner, and maybe not so aggressively,” you giggled, “but it’s okay. I’m just glad you told me.”

He pulled your hand away from his face and kissed each of your fingertips.  
“Thank you,” He sighed, leaning down and kissing your jaw, “for forgiving me.”  
“Of c-course.” You replied, your words catching in your throat as he nipped at your neck. Untying your robe, he pushed it off your body, beginning to kiss down your sternum to your naval.  
“Gabriel, w-what are you doing?” You whispered.  
“Making a lasting impression.” He responded, his whiskey colored eyes meeting yours before he spread your legs and buried himself between your thighs.

“Oh! Gabriel!” You moaned as he spread your folds and began eating you out with no hesitation. His nose bumped your clit and you cried out, your hands reaching down and threading themselves in his hair. His tongue felt so good inside of you-his mouth seemed to have a use beyond snide comebacks.  
“That feels so good, baby, fuck.” You murmured, your eyes squeezed shut as he sucked on your clit hard. His fingers dug into your thighs hard enough to bruise and you whined.  
“Please, Gabe, I’m gonna-“  
The second he heard you say please, he was circling your clit with his fingers relentlessly, his tongue still fucking you. 

You cried out, almost screaming, pulling his hair and coming hard. He let you ride your orgasm out, sucking hickies into your thighs.  
“Mmm...I could spent all day between your legs, sugar...” He said, smirking up at you.  
“Gabriel...” You murmured. He slowly crawled up over you, kissing you gently.  
“Yeah, sugar?”  
“Fuck me.”  
He bit down on your neck, making you cry out again before he sat up and popped the button on his jeans.  
“Your wish is my command, honey.”

Licking your lips, you watched as he pushed his jeans and boxers down, his hard cock coming free. He was thick, and at least 7 inches. You audibly moaned at the sight of him.  
“That’s it, sweetheart. Make some noise for me.” He murmured, lining himself up with your entrance.  
You whined as he rubbed the tip up and down your slit.  
“Please, Gabriel, don’t tease me.”  
He smiled at you before slamming into you, making you scream. His pace was relentless as he fucked you into the mattress. You desperately wrapped your arms around him, fingernails digging into his skin and scratching down his back.  
“Who’s fucking you right now?” He asked you, breath hot on your neck as he whispered in your ear.

“You, you are.” You sighed, feeling his fingers find your clit and start rubbing.  
“Say my name.” He demanded, biting your neck hard enough to bruise.  
“G-Gabriel!”  
“Again.” He growled, fucking you even harder. You could tell he was close, and you were too.  
“Gabriel!” You shouted one more time before you came for a second time, with him following quickly behind you.

“Ah...oh...fuck, Gabe...” You whimpered as he pulled out of you, his cum spilling onto the sheets. A snap of his fingers and you were clean, under the covers with him.

“Gabriel...” You murmured, letting him lean down and kiss you softly.  
“I love you.” You said, barely even thinking about it.  
“I love you too.” He whispered, kissing your forehead.


End file.
